The present invention relates to data processing, and more particularly relates to use of watermark technology for object substitution.
Object linking and embedding (xe2x80x9cOLE,xe2x80x9d sometimes also known as dynamic data exchange, or xe2x80x9cDDExe2x80x9d) is a well-known data processing construct by which a first digital object (e.g., a graph) can be embedded within a second digital object (e.g., a word processing document). In some embodiments, the embedding is static. That is, once the embedding takes place, subsequent changes to the first digital object (e.g., the graph) are not reflected in the second, composite digital object (e.g., the document). In other embodiments, the embedding is dynamic (and thus more commonly termed linking rather than embedding). In such arrangements, if the graph is changed, the document is automatically updated to incorporate the latest version of the graph.
The technology underlying OLE is sophisticated, but is well understood by artisans in the field. Reference may be made to the many patents (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,581,760 and 5,581,686) and reference books (e.g., Brockschmidt, Inside OLE 2, Microsoft Press, Redmond, Wash., 1994) on the subject for further details.
In accordance with the present invention, OLE-like principles are implemented using watermark data in digital objects in order to effect object linking or embedding.
In one illustrative embodiment, a photocopier scans an original paper document to produce image data. This image data is analyzed for the presence of watermark data that identifies the graphic(s) on the document. With this watermark identifier, the photocopier can query a remote image database for pristine image data corresponding to the graphic(s) on the document. This pristine data can be relayed from the remote database to the photocopier and substituted into the scanned image data. Output printed from the photocopier is thus based, at least in part, on pristine image data, rather than on image data that has been subjected to various corruption mechanisms (e.g., degradation of the original paper document, artifacts due to scanning, etc.).
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.